


离别与柏油路

by Ros_Marinus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ros_Marinus/pseuds/Ros_Marinus
Summary: 然后我们都不说话了，似乎有层雾从我们脚底下浮上来，那应该就是爱情的氛围。
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 2





	离别与柏油路

我站着的地方很潮湿，明明处在高楼的天台上，但却因为阴影的遮挡而显得格外黑暗沉闷。头上棚子上的污水混合雨水滴答滴答落下来，差点滴到我头上。冬天快来了，才下午三点天就已经暗了下来。

“金俊勉！” 珉锡的声音从楼道里传来，带着一点回声。他叫我名字的时候给我一种安定的感觉，不管是细细地在我耳边说话还是像现在一样大声吼，我都很喜欢，并且很在意。我没有对他说过，但是我希望他每天都能这样叫我。

他跑到我跟前，喘着气，扶着膝盖缓了好一阵才抬起头看我。珉锡平时睡不着觉，所以上课总是会偷偷睡，书上浅浅的铅笔印印在头上，现在被汗水冲淡了些。我抬起手帮他擦掉印子，他就对着我的嘴吻下去，轻轻碰了一下。

我的手臂顺势攀上他的脖子，他也抱住我。我能感受到他散发着热气的身体贴着我有点凉的手臂内侧，虽然他脖子上的汗黏黏的，很恶心，但我不在意。我很怕我放不开手离不开他了，但还好他只是搂了一下，我们很快就分开了。

珉锡捏着我的后颈肉，跟我说他妈妈邀请我今天去他们家吃饭，我很兴奋地点了点头。珉锡的父母总是很喜欢我，认为我是个合格的朋友，也是个好学生。看到我的表情后珉锡也笑了，他总是在笑，从不跟我分享他的悲伤故事，连一点表情都不会给我。他就这点好，也就这点不好。我总觉得悲伤承载着的情绪是比快乐多的，抱在一起互相安慰时我们之间的关系仿佛能进展得更快。珉锡好像永远都不能给我这种情感。

最近珉锡身上的香水味越来越重了，我知道他又开始抽烟了，他喜欢用香水掩盖烟味。我伸手摸了一下他的牛仔裤口袋，平时他会放打火机的地方。他很警觉地往后退了一步，然后又挂上了笑容：“什么时候走？”  
“你想我什么时候走我就什么时候走。”  
“别开玩笑啦。” 珉锡用脚踹了一下我的屁股。  
“还会呆几天吧。” 我含糊地跟他说。我从不做出肯定的回应，因为我怕事情会出差错，那时我就成了谎话精了。  
“行吧。” 他说。像往常那样，我从他的脸上捕捉不到任何其他情绪。

回到家时妈妈已经在家门口等着我了，妈妈很担心我，自从失去了弟弟之后她就整天担惊受怕，怕我早上出了门之后就再也不会回来了，像弟弟那样。

“金俊勉！你怎么能这样，今天又在跟谁鬼混，又是金珉锡吗？”  
我什么都没说，牵着妈妈的手，一步一步走上台阶。她的手苍白细长，因为过度劳动变得略微水肿。她很快安静下来不再抱怨，但是眼睛红红的快要哭了。我也不知道怎么安慰她，于是我假装没看见。

我很懦弱，什么都不敢做，连安慰自己妈妈的话都说不出口，可能是不好意思说。看着妈妈受苦受累让我很心痛，太扎人了，我实在受不了。我经常会幻想回到婴儿时期，趴在地上或者床上流口水，让它代替眼泪流出，不像现在这样，洗澡的时候都不知道脸上的是自来水还是鼻涕眼泪。我终于对妈妈提出要去大城市打工，要离开江原道，同时在那里考个好点的学校继续学业。我是骗妈妈的，我怎么可能继续上学，我没法继续上学。妈妈听到我说出这些话之后好像松了一口气，但是她哭了，哭得很伤心，就像欠了我什么似的。我想拍拍她的背或者紧紧抱住她，但是也没敢这样做，我怕显得太关心她了。

“妈妈，今天吃什么？”  
“饭。” 她叹了口气，不像我预想的那样，她的声音没在抖，倒是我的声音波动得厉害，“俊勉啊，你要去首尔了，大城市，要记得妈妈，挂念妈妈知道吗？”  
“一定会的。” 说过我从不作出肯定的回应，但关于妈妈的事，就连我自己都不会质疑自己。

刚到珉锡家门口他就出来了，拉着我跑向公园的方向。我不知道他想干嘛，就跟着他跑。  
“干什么，不是要吃饭吗？”  
“今天出去吃，吃点好的。” 他眨眨眼。

在烤肉店珉锡异常亲昵地跟我说了很多事，很多我认识他那么多年都没怎么听过的事。我想起他和我弟弟之间的友情，珉锡喜欢做饭给我弟弟吃，我弟弟也爱吃，吃的时候嘴鼓鼓的，嘟嘟囔囔地道谢，眼睛弯成月牙。仔细想想我和珉锡几年前也没有那么熟，因为弟弟的死才把我们带到一起，这可能是我离不开珉锡的一个重要原因，

“怎么了俊勉，眼睛好红。” 珉锡拉着吸油烟管往下扯，“是被熏到了吗？要跟我换座位吗？”  
我连忙摆了摆手，我们吃着东西，沉默好一会都没开口。  
“我平时不是这样子的，你知道我的，我…”  
珉锡举起手打断了我的话，他拼命咽下嘴里的食物，说：我还算了解你，我知道我们不能算是什么好朋友，也知道现在我们友情的走向似乎已经不受控制了，但我想和你说。” 他认真地看着我的眼睛，“我想跟你说，我不在你面前伤心是因为我不想传递负面情绪，不是因为你不好，也不是因为我不在乎你不信任你。”

我又想哭了，珉锡也看出来我之前眼睛红不是因为油烟。  
“吃饭吧。” 珉锡拿起剪刀帮我剪开肉，“我们是互相依靠的关系。你不要这样，看了会伤心。”

我逃课了，珉锡也跟着我一起，我把他带到了自己家。我想削苹果给珉锡，我没有他心灵手巧，也不怎么会用刀，把大块的果肉都给削下来了，怎么都做不好。珉锡在沙发上坐着，咯咯笑着说其实啃着吃也是可以的。我的手因为沾上了苹果汁什么都不能碰，只能把手举到腰那。珉锡笑得不行，把我拉到洗手间那，往我手上打肥皂，还认真帮我搓手。两只手以这样的方式触碰带来的感觉是不一样的，他的手指穿过我的，感觉心闷闷的痒痒的，还在缠乱间感受到一种酥麻的快感。我盯着他的侧脸看，发现他真的长得好像小孩子，眼睛长长的，像个小精灵一样。我决定把这个发现写在日记里。

吃完水果之后，我们俩坐在沙发上，两条手臂绕在一起。珉锡的手关节粉粉的，而且很小，比我的还小，但是手臂力量很大，他说没有人掰手腕能掰得过他。我们就这样坐在一起不说话，然后他说：“我们得把这一刻记录下来。” 说着说着就拉着我站起身找屋子里的钟表。我愣了愣，问他为什么。金珉锡说：“不觉得这样很浪漫吗？像王家卫一样，一分四十秒的爱情，你感受到了吗。”  
我听不太懂，摇了摇头。  
珉锡用鼻子哼了一下，把手缠得更紧了：“你好好感受一下。” 然后又认命般地看着我眼睛说：“我爱你。”

在某一天我决定要出发了，很草率地决定了，只告诉了妈妈和珉锡。珉锡又带我出来吃饭，吃的是鱼，他这次跟我说我变了很多。  
“但是俊勉啊…” 珉锡顿了顿，也没说下去。

“我是男子汉啦，要承担责任。” 我笑眯眯地说，“不能像以前那样说冷笑话，还没头没脑地开玩笑。”

珉锡沉默了好一会，似乎在想如何反驳我刚才说的话。我看着碟子上的鱼肉和长在里面的鱼骨，想：我感受不到爱情，如果借着这个地方的燥热和一点点不被允许的酒精，我是不是就能爱他，他也能爱我。

我看珉锡没有说话于是自己接上了话题：“我在想，离开这里前有遗憾是不是好事，我不想忘掉这里，但也不想带着残念到另一个地方。”  
“你会记得我吗？”  
“会的。” 我点了点头。  
“没有遗憾也会记得吗？”   
我迟疑了：“应该吧。”  
“如果遗憾是我呢？” 他的声音变哑了，我看不到他的表情。  
“那我会的。”  
然后我们都不说话了，似乎有层雾从我们脚底下浮上来，那应该就是爱情的氛围。

我妈妈没来送我，我离开家的时候她也没认真看我，我想是因为她太爱我了，所以不敢看我，如果看多了就不会让我走了。珉锡又逃课了，这次是为了我，他用力把我抱在怀里，说：“很怕失去我。”我想也是，因为我们是爱对方的，但他不会像失去我弟弟那样失去我，这是不一样的。

坐上车时距离火车发动还有一段时间，我就看着珉锡的身影，我以为他会待很久，但他很快就走了。我蹦下车追了回去，呼喊着他的名字，他终于回过了头。我跑向珉锡，出于某种执着，我抓了一下他的小臂，而他只是捏了捏我的手掌，眼神淤青，好像要走的人是他一样。珉锡轻声说了一句“请保重”就坚定地看着我，也不逃了。现在我知道要走的人是谁了，一直是我。


End file.
